Magical
by Messing With Minds
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about the magical relationship. SoraRiku, RikuSora, yaoi, soraxriku, rikuxsora, shonen ai, BL, slash sora riku.
1. Sleep Over

Sleep Over

"We did it guys!" Kairi screamed as the three of them finished their pizza. Riku and Sora both raised their bottles in response and smiled.

"One year down." Sora smiled taking a swig of his Coke.

"Only… four more to go." Riku smirked and took a sip of water.

"Oh Riku, you're such a party pooper. We just finished eighth grade! No more middle school!" Kairi. "We have to celebrate!"

Both boys smiled and looked at the red head. "Truth or Dare!" she yelled out definitively.

"Kairi… we don't have enough people for—" Riku tried to protest

"Truth or Dare, Kairi?" Sora shouted out happily. Riku shook his head and laughed.

"Fine." He brushed his silver hair out of his face.

"Um… Truth" Kairi said happily.

"Do you like Tidus?" Sora asked giggling. Riku shook his head again and laughed.

"Yes…" Kairi said, blushing. The two boys laughed and then waited for Kairi to decide on whom she would ask.

"Well, Riku, Truth or Dare?" Kairi said, emptying her Sprite bottle.

"Well, might as well make this interesting. Dare." Riku took another bite of his pizza, but froze when Kairi slammed her empty soda bottle on the table.

"I dare you to spin the bottle, and kiss whoever it lands on." Kairi said, a devilish smile playing across her face.

Not one to back down from a dare, Riku spun the bottle with all its might. The lime green bottle spun round and round, its yellow cap pointing at Kairi, then Sora, then Riku, then Kairi, etc. It jumped up and down with its momentum but stayed in the exact center of the table, steadily slowing down. Finally, it made its last pass around the table: Sora, then Riku, then Kairi, then Sora, then stop…

"Uh…" Riku scratched the back of his head. "OK, I guess—"

Riku was out of his chair, on the floor. Sora was already on top of him, pressing his lips against his own. The brunette lifted himself off Riku and smiled.

"Heh, sor—" But Riku had already pulled him back down, cutting him off with his lips.

Kairi just sat in her chair dumbfounded, then she smiled and got her camera.


	2. Fireworks

Fireworks

Sora and Riku sat on the hill in the center of Destiny Islands. Today was the islands' independence day from the nearby nation of Radiant Gardens. The day had been a celebration of the peaceful separation from the other country, filled with festivals, street stands with sales on food (Sora had especially enjoyed those, though he had been complaining of a stomach ache for the majority of the day), and, now that the sun had gone down, fireworks.

"You didn't have to buy me all those things." Sora whined, grabbing Riku's hand and laying his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"I know, but you know I like to spoil you." Riku poked Sora in the side, then lay down, pulling Sora up to lay next to him. "Besides, you weren't complaining when you were stuffing your face with funnel cake." Riku laughed as Sora punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, jackass. I offered you some didn't I?" Sora lay back down and smiled, shuffling closer to the silver-haired boy. The clock bell struck 8:00 pm and a hush seemed to settle over the island.

Suddenly bursts of blue and green lit up the dark sky, followed quickly by bangs and crackles. As the lights of the first few shots fizzled out, a barrage of different colored lights filled the sky on all sides of the boys. Sora sat up in amazement and looked all around him with a giddly smile on his face. In excitement he squeezed Riku's hand even harder and started to laugh happily as the colors danced in the sky.

Riku became entranced by the childish glee on Sora's face and sat up next to him, looking at the lights reflecting in Sora's azure eyes. Sora's hand shot past Riku's face as he pointed at some of his favorite burts of dancing light.

Riku sat there, staring at Sora's eyes until the fireworks began to die down. Sora's azure eyes dropped from the sky to meet Riku's aquamarine ones. Both boys' faces held a smile, Sora still breathless with amazement. Slowly, Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sora's smiling mouth, capturing the smaller boys happiness in a single kiss. As the two boys pressed together in a deeper kiss one more set of fireworks went off: the grand finale. As the explosions finally ended around them and the final lights fizzled out in the sky above them, Riku pulled back with a grin on his face.

"Tastes like funnel cake," Riku said with a grin.

Sora punched Riku in the shoulder again. "Jackass." And then he tackled Riku to the ground, and began attacking him with kisses.


	3. Beach Day

Beach Day

"It's so… hot…" whined Sora, sitting up and brushing the sand off his back. "Riku, why is it so hot?" He turned around, looking for his boyfriend.

"Riku?" He lifted the sunglasses off his eyes and placed them on the top of his bushy hair. Even without the glasses blocking his view he was unable to see his boyfriend. "Riku? Where'd he go?" Sora got up from his seat in the sand and brushed him self off.

"Riku!" the brunette called out, covering his eyes and scanning for a head of silver-white hair.

Suddenly Sora felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and saw a bemused looking Riku directly in front of him. "I'm right here." Riku said with a smirk, one hand still behind his back.

"There you are! Where were you?" Sora exclaimed happily, putting his sunglasses back on.

"It was getting hot, so I thought you would like one of these." Riku pulled his hand from behind his back and revealed two vanilla-chocolate swirl ice-cream cones.

"THANK YOU!" Sora yelled as he glomped onto one of the cones and began slurping up the melting ice cream. "I was getting so hot!" The spikey-haired boy quickly finished his cone, and looked innocently at his boyfriend who had sat down while he was devouring his sweet treat.

"You are such a mess." Riku laughed and pulled Sora down into the spot next to him, cleaning Sora's face off with a napkin. "You're like a three year old" Riku laughed at Sora's pout.

Sora's eyes locked onto Riku's lips. Without warning, he leaned forward and caught the other boy's lips in a deep kiss. A chorus of "Ooh's" from nearby girls. Dumbstruck, Riku fell into the kiss, deepening it as the brunette's tongue explored his mouth. Suddenly, Sora pulled away licking his lips and smiling.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, stunned.

"What? You had ice cream on your lips." Sora said licking his lips once more.


	4. High School

High School

Sora waited on his front porch for Riku to come so they could walk to school together. In his hand he held an unopened letter, which had arrived one week ago, addressed to him, from his new high school, Destiny High. He and Riku had agreed to open it together on that first day, so that they would either be pleasantly surprised to be in classes together, or not have time to be disappointed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head of silver hair come around the corner of his block.

"You ready for this?" Riku asked as he made his way up to Sora's porch.

"I guess." Sora replied, holding up his unopened envelope.

"Come on, we'll open 'em on the way. Otherwise we'll be late." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to the sidewalk.

As their feet walked the new path to their new school both boys took a deep breath, and, at the same time tore open the paper envelope. Sora grabbed Riku's letter before the other boy could begin to read it.

"Homeroom!... and… no, no, no, lunch!... nothing else…" Sora looked up to Riku with sadness in his eyes. "That's it. Just homeroom and lunch." A large pout displayed on the smaller boy's face.

"Hey," Riku said, putting his arm around Sora's waist, "it's better than nothing. And besides," he pushed his hair behind his ear, "it's not like we would be able to talk in any of the other classes anyway. At least those are the two periods we can talk in." He gave the brunette a big smile and ruffles his spikey hair.

"Oh… yeah… I guess you're right." Sora said, still pouting. "But—"

"No, buts. We're here." Riku gestured to the large building they stood in front of. Crowds of teenagers milled in front of the big black doors, waiting for the last possible moment to move into the building.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you in homeroom." Sora began to walk off towards his first period, but Riku grabbed his hand and spun the brunette to face him.

"And lunch," he reminded. "And right after school." He smiled and squeezed the smaller boy's hand.

"Yeah…" Sora smiled at Riku's prodding. "I'll see you then." Sora turned to leave but was stopped once more by his boyfriend.

Riku put his hand on the back of Sora's head and leaned in for a small kiss. "Have a good day babe." And then Riku turned and went to his first class, leaving Sora dumbfounded with only a wink. "See you at lunch!" he called back to the stunned brunette.

A/N: I hope you all like it so far. If you do review. I might write more tonight but if I don't it wont be long before my next update. Not bad for one day of writing if I do say so myself. REVIEW PLZ.


	5. Pizza Day

Pizza Day

Riku stood in the lunch line, red tray in hand. "Damn… this line is long," Riku mused to himself.

"That's because it's pizza day," a happy sounding voice said directly behind him.

"Hey Sora." Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's spikey hair.

"I can't believe that even after being here for two months you can't figure out when pizza day is." Sora stuck his tongue out and smiled.

"Well, it's not like it's simple," Riku said defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Sora reached down into his pockets. "If he month is 31 days long and an odd numbered month, its every other Tuesday and alternating Thursday's, and on even num…" Sora pulled his phone out of his pockets, closely followed by a few pens and some spare change. "Come on… where is it?" The brunette turned his pockets inside out, then looked up at Riku with a pout.

"You were saying?" Riku smirked.

"I forgot my wallet." Sora pouted and looked at Riku with large innocent looking eyes.

"I thought you were Mr. Know-it-all." Riku smirked and turned around, moving closer to service window. He felt a small tug at his shirt hem and turned around to see a pitiful looking Sora.

"Riku? Love? Do you think you could… spare two munny for a piece of pizza?" Sora pouted, blinking his big azure eyes.

"I don't think so," Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair once again. "You still owe me from last week, and the week before, and the week before that. Do you even have a wallet?" Riku turned around again, moving to within a foot of the service window.

"Come on Riku! You're my boyfriend. You're _supposed_ to buy things for me." Sora reached up and began scratching Riku's back. "And you know I can't go without lunch. I'll die if I have to go to gym without eating!" Sora squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sora… I'm running out of munny. You know I only get allowance once a month. I'm sorry." Riku turned around and squeezed the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I'll make it worth your while." Sora whispered in Riku's ear in a last attempt at salvation.

"Sora…" The silver-haired teen sighed.

"Fine… I'll go get our table." Sora stomped off, disappointed, his spikey head down the entire time.

Sora sat at his table, his head laying on his arms, face down. "Sooo hungryyyy…" the brunette groaned. "Some boyfriend," he whispered.

"Some boyfriend indeed." Sora felt something stiff hitting his forearm and looked up to see a smirking Riku holding a plate of pizza. The taller boy smiled and nodded his head towards the object on the other side of Sora's arm. The brunette lifted his head and saw a second plate.

"You better not expect me to pay on our date this weekend. I'm flat broke thanks to you." Riku sat down next to Sora as the other boy began devouring his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Uhuh. I'll do whatever you want," Sora mumbled around a mouth full of sauce and cheese.

"You better make it worth my while," Riku whispered into Sora's sensitive ear. A blush ran across Sora's cheek. Riku smirked and gave the other boy some room. He took a large bite of his slice. "Good pizza."


	6. Anniversary

Anniversary

Sora looked wide-eyed as the limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant. He looked at the boy sitting across from him with disbelief. "How…"

"Don't worry about that," Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled the other boy next to him. "Just enjoy it. It's our six-month anniversary." He smiled and squeezed Sora's hand.

"But… _Chez Francois_? It's the most expensive restaurant on the island! You didn't have to take me here!" Sora looked down at his lap. "What I gave you can't even begin to compare." Sora blushed and looked up at the silver-haired boy.

"Are you kidding? That picnic was wonderful," Riku said as he climbed out of the limo and offered Sora his hand. "And it was very romantic." Riku pulled the smaller boy out of the car and put his arm around his waist.

"Thanks… but, first the limo, then here? I could never afford to give you this." Sora blushed and moved closer to Riku.

"Sora… it's not about the money. I just want to give you the best night I can. You gave me a wonderful romantic day, now it's my turn. Just enjoy yourself. OK?" Riku turned Sora's head to look him in the eye. "Stop worrying OK?" Sora nodded in reply.

"Promise?" Riku poked Sora in the side. The smaller boy squirmed to escape the tickling pokes and smiled up at the silver-haired teen.

"And if it makes you feel better. My uncle owns the limo company, so I got a discount. Same with this restaurant. It's my aunt's." Riku smiled at the happy boy next to him.

"OK." Sora smiled and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Now lets have dinner."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

The two boys walked along the water line, holding hands as the moon shone down upon the beach. The only light in the night was the full moon and its reflection, but there was enough light for both too see the other completely.

"That was really nice…" Sora squeezed the taller teen's hand. "Thanks." He looked up at Riku's face.

"Don't worry about it," Riku said, falling to a seat a few feet above the water line, pulling Sora down into his lap. "Tonight is all about us." The older boy wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and smiled.

"Yeah." Sora said, leaning against Riku, his finger drawing circles on his boyfriend's chest. Riku dipped his head down and caught Sora's lips in a sweet kiss.

Sora deepened the kiss, reaching his hands behind Riku, pulling the other boy's body closer. Riku sat up and lowered Sora to the ground, the soft sand pressing against the brunette's back. The taller boy shifted so that he was on top of Sora, his knees on either side of Sora's hips. Sora felt the other boy's tongue run across his lips and happily opened he mouth to feel Riku's soft tongue explore. His own tongue joined in, exploring Riku's mouth and battling his tongue for dominance. Sora could feel Riku sucking on his tongue, felt the soft pressure, before the need for oxygen was too much and they broke apart. Riku took advantage of this to start giving attention to Sora's jaw and neck. He kissed down the length of the brunette's neck until he found the spot that sent shivers down Sora's spine. He stopped there and bit down lightly, then began to suck hard at the sensitive spot. The smaller boy arched beneath him pressing their body's together in pleasure, letting out a soft groan. Riku made his way back up to Sora's mouth to catch it in a single soft kiss.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. Riku stopped his ministrations and allowed Sora to finish what he was saying. The smaller boy looked directly into Riku's aquamarine eyes with his own azure ones. "Riku…" He lifted his hand and traced the edge of the other boy's face.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked, breathlessly waiting.

"Riku…" Sora blinked and smiled. "I love you," Sora whispered.

Riku leaned in for a sweet kiss, then rolled over and lay on his back next to his boyfriend. "I love you too… Sora." He felt Sora turn on his side, and curl up next to him, resting his spikey-haired head on his chest.

"I love you…" Sora said, tired. And then he fell asleep, using Riku's chest as a pillow and his body as his warmth.

"I love you too, Sora."


	7. Halloween

Halloween

"Don't you think you're a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Roxas asked his brother as Sora fixed his makeup in the mirror.

"Nuh uh. It's not like im like… 30 or something." Sora protested, turning to stick his tongue out at his twin brother. "You're just grumpy because Axel is out of town tonight." The brunette turned back to the mirror and poked at his vampire teeth.

"Am not!" The blonde brother responded, a blush rushing over his thin face.

"Please. You almost spend more time with him than I do with Riku!" He attempted to reach behind him to fix his black bat wings.

"Hmph!" Roxas scowled, folding his arms in front of him. "Where is lover boy anyway?"

"He should be here soon" Sora turned around and smiled before falling onto his bed. "He still hasn't told me what he's going as."

"The better question is what exactly are _you _supposed to be going as. What is that thing on your head?" Roxas got up from his bed and poked at the pumpkin looking thing on Sora's forehead.

"I'm a vampire zombie thingy! And it doesn't matter, it looks cool!" Sora pushed his brother's hand away defensively. "At least I'm trying." The brunette pouted.

Roxas tackled his brother and held him down. "At least I stopped acting like a seven-year-old when I was seven!" The blonde brother began tickling his twin.

"Ahem. Knock, knock." The two brothers froze in their current position, Roxas on top of Sora, and looked to the door. "I think that's my job, Roxas." Riku smirked and made his way to his boyfriend's bed.

"Whoa…" both boys muttered in chorus.

Riku was dressed in a completely white tuxedo, complimenting his platinum hair. A black bowtie held the collar at his neck together, and a blue-green flower the same color of his eyes was pinned on his lapel, attached on his back were a pair of pitch black wings standing out strongly from his pure white front.

"Whoa…" Sora repeated, pushing Roxas off him and sitting up.

"You like?" Riku gave a spin and chuckled.

"Yeah… you look amazing Riku." Sora got up and gave his boyfriend a small kiss.

"Ugh… get a room!" Roxas threw a pillow at the happy couple.

"We are in a room." Riku smirked. "You can leave if you want. Or you can call Axel, we can have a… double date." The platinum haired boy winked. Roxas immediately shut up and covered his face with the spare pillow.

"Come _on_ Riku, let's go!" Sora grabbed his basket. "I want candy!" Sora yelled as he pulled Riku through the room door with him.

"Riku!" Roxas called behind them, "if you let Sora eat too much candy and get hyper, he's your to deal with. I want to get to sleep tonight." Riku smirked.

_'Hmmm… a night with hyper Sora… scary.'_


	8. Double Date

Double Date

"It is NOT a date!" Roxas threw the pen he had been chewing on at his brother's face. "It might be a date for you and Riku, but we are not going on a date!"

"Come on!" Sora poked his blonde brother in the chest. "Just admit it. You and Axel are about to go on a double date with Riku and I." Sora turned around went back to his closet to pick out another shirt to try on.

"We're just going as friends! It just so happens to be a movie we both want to see, and all four of us are friends. That's all!" Roxas went back reading his book on sword making.

"Then why are you dressed so nice?" Sora pointed at Roxas' dress shirt and his nicest cargo pants.

"Wha… I'm just… SHUT UP!" Roxas threw his book across the room and hit the brunette in the back.

"Ow!" Sora turned around to give his brother his patented pout.

"I think thou dost protest too much." A new voice sounded from the doorway.

"Riku! Save me! Roxas is being violent." Sora ran to hide behind the larger boy.

"Don't you ever like… knock? Or announce yourself? Jeez." Roxas grabbed his book from the floor and hid his blushing face behind the pages.

"Come on boys, if we want to eat before the movie we have to go now." Sora and Riku made their way out of the room, but Roxas remained sitting in he chair.

"Come on Roxas! You don't want to keep Axel waiting on your _date_!" Sora called out. Roxas' face was once more covered in a blush, but he quickly put down the book and ran to catch up with the other boys.

"It's not a date!"

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Sora and Riku sat, holding hands, watching as the funny movie played on the screen before them. They had raised the armrest between them, and were currently sitting with Riku's arm around Sora's thin waist. Sora's spikey head was currently resting on Riku's strong shoulder, and the smaller boy was pulled as close to his boyfriend as possible. They were generally happy to watch the movie, taking just the boring parts as their chance to catch each other's lips in sweet kisses. They were currently on their third bout of "innocent" kisses when Riku suddenly laughed into Sora's mouth. The brunette pulled away and looked at the larger boy with a curiosity displayed on his soft face. Riku just pointed next to Sora, where Roxas was sitting.

The brunette turned around and started to giggle as well. Sitting next to the couple on their "not date" was Roxas, and Axel engaging in an activity that usually only happened on dates. Similar to Sora and Riku, Axel had removed the armrest and pulled the blonde close, putting his arm around the shorter boy's waist. Roxas seemed to have no problem with this and was, in fact, currently thanking the red-head with a proper, what looked like a French kiss.

"Come on." Riku whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Let's give them some alone time." He pulled Sora up out of their seat and lead the brunette along with him out of the theater.

"Come on Riku! I wanted to get some good blackmail material on him!" Sora whined but offered no resistance to the older teens lead.

"Oh shush. Let them have their fun." Riku stopped the couple only once they were in front of the theater. "Now where to? Your place or mine." Riku smirked.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

When Roxas entered his house at 11:48 that night he heard someone chuckle in the relative darkness. The only light came from the TV screen, which was displaying an action movie. Roxas stomped over to the wall and flipped on the lights. Laying on the couch directly in front of him watching the movie were Sora and that damned boyfriend of his. Sora was currently being held from behind very closely, and looked very comfortable, almost asleep. Unfortunately he was awake enough to give him a knowing look.

"What did he taste like?" Sora teased his brother.

"It was NOT a date!" Roxas stormed up to their shared room as the other boys finished the movie. As the movie ended and Riku got up to leave Sora got a text message from 'Roxas Cell".

_Cinnamon. Shut up._


	9. Homework

A/N: OK, here is my new deal. You don't actually get to agree to this agreement, but you do have to abide by it.  
I will write a chapter for every review i get. So, if i get a review, you get one more chapter until i get another. If i get 5 reviews,  
you get five, if i get 2078, i will write 2078 chapter (it might take a while tho by that point). And i mean real reviews, not one word  
things to get me to write more. SO. thank you, and REVIEW!

Homework

Sora felt his cell phone vibrate in his pant's pocket. His immediate response was to sigh. He already knew what the message was going to be without having to read it. "Sorry Sora," Sora repeated to himself from memory, "I'm stuck doing homework again in the library. Sorry, but you know that I have to study a lot lately. Love you babe." Sora pushed his tray away and put his head on the table. Every day over the past two weeks Riku had spent his lunch studying in the library, studying. Sora had tried being there with him, but the brunette really _did_ need to eat lunch, and he was only bothering Riku anyway. It wouldn't be so bad if homework didn't take up ALL of Riku's time. Every night, while Sora was watching TV, Riku was working and studying, till long after Sora had fallen asleep. Even during homeroom, and sometimes even their walk to school, Riku had a book open, memorizing or learning something.

"It's his fault for taking all those advanced classes…" Sora mumbled to himself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sora lifted his head to see Axel sit across from him, tossing his bush of red hair behind him.

"Not hungry…" Sora mumbled, putting his head back down on the table.

"Come on. If you're anything like Roxas, you need to eat more than a sumo wrestler." Axel poked Sora on the head.

"Mmph…" Sora mumbled to the table.

"Is it the Riku thing?" Axel started picking at Sora's French fries.

Sora looked up at Axel with a tired confused look on his face.

"I'm your brother's boyfriend," Sora smirked. "When something is bothering you, Roxas gets worried, and I'm the first one he tells." Axel took another French fry. The brunette grabbed the tray and pulled it closer, grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Told ya. Now here, listen." The taller boy reached for another fry, only to have his hand slapped away by an angry Sora. "Riku probably hates this as much as you do, he's just doing what he has to do. You know that right."

"Um humph..." Sora mumbled around a mouthful of hamburger.

"So just wait for a little while, and Riku's work load will go down, and it will go back to normal. OK? Cheer up." Axel poked Sora in the arm. "And don't tell Roxas I told you that, or he'll never let me live it down."

"Did you… do something nice?" Sora asked, amazed.

"No! I did not! Before you go thinking I was trying to help you out, I'm just trying to make you happy, so Roxas will be happy, and stop being so stingy." And then Axel got up and left, his long red hair swaying behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Sora was carrying an empty tray to the return line, simultaneously checking his bag for his next period's work.

"Crap, I must have left it in my locker." Sora checked the clock on his phone. "Thank God, I have enough time to get it and not be late. Mr. Hemper would kill me." Sora muttered to himself. As soon as he dropped of his tray off, Sora ran out of the lunchroom towards his locker at the opposite end of the school.

"Damn school plans…" Sora panted as he reached his locker door and began inputting the combination. "Who's idea was it to put freshman so far away from ANY freshman classes?" The lock clicked and Sora yanked the blue metal door open.

As he shuffled his books around he noticed an envelope taped to the inside of his door with 'Sora' written on it inside a large heart. Forgetting the time and his book he ripped the envelope off the door and tore it open. Inside he found a handwritten letter addressed to him, along with two tickets.

_Dear Sora,_

_ I know lately that we haven't really gotten to spend any time with each other, and I'm really sorry baby, school's been a big bitch lately. But I've been working extra hard so that I can start relaxing sooner, and spend more time with you. But that's not important right now, see those tickets? This weekend, you and I are going to Destiny Park for the big Fall Outdoor Rock Concert. This entire weekend is just going to be about us. No homework, no studying, no work, no other friends to distract us. I wish I could see your face as you read this, but I wanted you to find out as soon as possible and I didn't know when I'd get a long time to talk to you again. Just remember babe, I love you, no matter what is going on around us, I love you, and you love me, and that's what matters. _

_-Riku_

Sora's smile grew larger and larger as he read the love note in front of him. He checked the tickets and saw that they were indeed for FORC that weekend. Sora remembered he had been bugging Riku about them going to it. His smile grew as he grabbed a piece of paper, a permanent marker, and the tape off the door, running in the opposite direction from his class. The bell rang as he was still running but he didn't care. By the time he had gotten to his destination, the halls had emptied out, which was perfect. This would be easier if no one saw him. He stopped in front of a door and wrote in large black letters on the paper before taping it to the window of the door. As he ran towards his classroom he was smiling and laughing, too much to even answer when Mr. Hemper asked him where he had been.

An hour later, when Riku's Pre-Calculus class had ended he was the first person to the door, desperate to get out. But when he got to the door he stopped, and just smiled. Facing into the classroom on the door window was a message:

'I LOVE YOU TOO

-S'


	10. Paopu Pizza

Paopu Pizza

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sora yelled as he entered his house Saturday evening. "Best F.O.R.C. so far, definitely!" The excited brunette pulled Riku through the house and to the living room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Riku!" Sora jumped on Riku, giving him a hug. The taller boy fell onto the couch under the weight of his boyfriend.

"Thank you." Sora said, smiling as he slid off Riku's lap to sit next to him.

"So I'm guessing you had a good time?" Riku asked, ruffling Sora's hair and smiling.

"Uhuh! That was amazing. All my favorite bands, and I got to see them!" Sora smiled and then fell back into the couch, sighing contentedly.

"Are you OK? You look a little sunburned." Riku poked Sora in the cheek which was significantly redder than usual.

"Yeah." The brunette said, pressing his own hand to the other side of his face. "Just a little tired. Let's just watch a movie and order some pizza." Sora smiled and put his head on Riku's shoulder.

"No problem, I'll order it." Riku got his phone out and dialed the number for Destiny Pizza. "Hi, can I get a large," He looked at Sora who nodded and smiled, "a large pizza with half pepperoni, half ham and paopu fruit… Yeah, paopu fruit… Half an hour? Sure, thanks."

"Half an hour?" Sora asked as he got up to go to go to his movie drawer. "Perfect, we can start… oooh how about this. Freddy Vs. Jason." He picked up the DVD case and waved it around. "This must be Roxas', he like this stuff."

"A scary movie? You want to watch a scary movie?" Riku smirked. Sora pouted defiantly and quickly put the movie in.

"I love scary movies!" he said as he hit the play button. He ran back to the couch to sit next to the silver haired boy.

"If you say so…" Riku put his arm around the brunette and settled into the couch.

By the time the pizza arrived Sora was already cowering into Riku's shoulder. Riku reached over to the remote and hit pause. "Come on, Sor, let's eat dinner. We can finish this after."

"OK!" Sora jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wimp," Riku whispered to himself, laughing. The older boy got up and joined Sora, who was already picking out his pieces of pizza.

The two boys ate dinner, talking about the concert, school, and anything else that came through their mind. All the while, Riku was holding onto Sora's hand on the top of the table, lovingly rubbing his over the other boy's hand. Within half an hour the had demolished almost the entire pizza, leaving only one piece which was covered in paopu and ham.

"How do you eat so much?" Riku asked, marveling at the five separate crusts on Sora's plate.

"I don't know, fast metabolism?" The once again chipper Sora said.

"You wanna finish it off? Or should I?" Riku pointed at the last piece. Sora seemed to consider it for a second, then he smiled. "Let's split it, like splitting a real poapu fruit." Sora reached with his free hand for the slice and picked it up. Riku smiled and did the same, then the two boys pulled, somehow splitting it direction down the center.

Both boys smiled at the other then took a bite of their respective pieces.

"I love you, Riku." Sora said, the sweet taste of paopu still lingering on his tongue.

"I love you too, Sora." The silver haired boy stood and leaned over the small table, placing a small kiss on Sora's still full mouth. "Mmmm, sweet. Now," Riku leaned back and smirked, "let's go finish that movie."


End file.
